Sylux
(Sylux the Terror Incarnate) |villain = yes |type = Mysterious (at first) Anti-Villain (formerly) Rogue (current) |affiliation = Himself |homeworld = Unknown (Samus's time period) |firstepisode = Distress Signal |lastepisode = I Am Kamen Rider! |numberofepisodes = 31 (Metroid: KRG Vol. 2) |cast = |label2 = Lockjaw form |gender = Male (albeit Genderless) |monster = yes |casts = Jun Fukuyama}} is a character from the Metroid series, originating from , and is one of the villains of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. Appearing as a wildcard at first, Sylux now serves as the main antagonist starting the fifth act of the story. Later on, after an alliance with , Sylux tames the all-powerful Bugster known as and sealed the creature inside him where he becomes , in his endgame to destroy the Earth. Personality While a no-nonsense, calculating, and an emotionless bounty hunter, Sylux is far worse than the other enemies Samus have fought such as Ridley, Mother Brain, and Dark Samus. He is a nihilistic and vindictive killer who embodies a love for cruelty, savagery, lack of empathy, misanthropy, and all worst aspects of the darker instincts of humanity. Like (and later ), Sylux has a pronounced God complex; but unlike the either of them, Sylux is a delusional omnicidal maniac with an ideology of creating a world ruled with an endless cycle of fear, violence, and vengeance. He has no qualms in enjoying a sadistic glee at the suffering of others and doesn't seem to feel guilty about it. Sylux has a cowardly streak too, and frequently flees from a battle when his foes had turned the tables on him. His sadism and viciousness is so over-the-top that even he is being compared to Ridley by Samus; Sylux tends to leave a path of destruction in his wake, and other villains such as Parado considers him a scum. Despite his demented and twisted behavior, he is very good at hiding it. However, Sylux is prone to fits of violent outbursts when provoked. According to , depending on who he's fighting, this makes Sylux an extremely dangerous threat to both the Space Explorers, , Bugsters, and the Black Cross Armada. Sylux has even earned the contempt of every character in the story aside from Samus, but most notably , , , , , , and . His defining trait is his hatred towards Samus Aran, and by association, the Galactic Federation. This said hatred towards Samus motivated him to destroy everything she holds dear; namely her companions, as well as the she swore to protect. Sylux is perceived by most of the Doctor Riders - namely Hiiro and Taiga - to be the embodiment of their negative traits; basically showing the same indifferent attitude towards everyone around them, although more to a more apathetic level. Sylux's greatest asset to his twisted and nihilistic disposition is his pretentious and deceptive nature towards anyone he comes contact with by earning their trust and betrays them later once they served their purpose - as shown when he feigns a friendship with and even claims to be his right-hand man just to get close to the Kamen Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat, and even succeeded in killing Masamune after the latter's defeat. Biography to be added Forms to be added Equipment to be added Relationships *Space Explorers **Kamen Riders ***Samus Aran: His considered arch-nemesis. When they met again in the present day, Sylux is determined to defeat her, only to be beaten by Samus when she became a Kamen Rider. His hatred grew worse each time they meet, to the point of a spiteful fit of nihilism and Sylux completely descends into total madness. *** : Sylux's opinion towards Mitsuzane is just as bitter than his grudge towards Samus. In turn, Mitsuzane describes Sylux as an unpleasant and despicable being to ever exist in the present. **Bounty Hunters ***Rundas: TBA ***Ghor: TBA ***Gandrayda: TBA *Black Cross Armada **Black Cross Grand Admiral: TBA **Xenogaea: TBA **Viper: TBA * ** : Sylux's opinion towards Emu is much bitter and unpleasant compared to the people he encountered. ** : Like most people who have met Sylux, Hiiro appears to consider Sylux as a despicable being deluded with his own sense of justice. ** : Like most people who have met Sylux, Taiga also appears to hate his guts, most of Sylux's actions describe what Taiga could have become if he never met to act as his moral compass. ** : His second murder victim. Sylux began to develop a grudge against Poppy when she "disqualifies" him for using Proto Gashats. Which lead him to torture, absorb her Bugster genetic coding, and brutally kill her in front of the Space Explorers, CR, and Parado out of spite. * ** : Parado considers Sylux as a "tresspasser" and constantly refers him with that term as such. Not only that Parado and Sylux share their negative view towards humanity, the only main difference being that Sylux also despises the Bugsters, which motivated him to claim . After Graphite's death, Parado vows to make sure Sylux pays for what he did to the only one he's closest to a partner. *Others ** : Though they haven't interacted with each other, Nico also seems to have contempt towards Sylux. She even compares his actions to that of . ** : Sylux shows nothing but contempt towards Dan upon encountering him after the latter's revival. In turn, Dan never liked him as well. His hatred towards Sylux is solidified even further when Sylux ultimately kills Masamune in front of Kuroto. ** : His human collaborator. Sylux's alliance with Masamune was the purpose for the latter regaining control of Genm Corp., and the entire Kamen Rider Chronicle game itself. In turn, Masamune is more willing to sell out humanity to Sylux if no one enjoyed his game. Unknown to Masamune however, Sylux is also conspiring to betray and kill him to gain control of the Kamen Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat from him. Masamune realizes Sylux's deception too late after being defeated by Ex-Aid, Huntress, and Genm as Sylux succeeds in snatching the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat, the only key to access the Bugster virus victims' data within the Proto Gashats, where he plans to use it to cause Armageddon; the total destruction of the entire universe. Behind the Scenes *Sylux is voiced by , who previously voiced in . His suit actor is |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}}. In the English dub, Sylux is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Notes *Sylux can be compared to (Kamen Rider Snipe) in some ways: ** They are both navy colored individuals. ** Both are skilled marksmen. Sylux is a master of stealth and tracking, while Taiga happens to be good in hand-to-hand combat. ** Sylux, as mentioned above harbors hatred towards Samus and the Galactic Federation. While Taiga is an unlicensed doctor who has his own personal vendetta against the Bugsters. * Sylux is similar to other Kamen Rider villains: ** from Kamen Rider 555: Both are known for their hatred towards their respective main protagonists and they try to kill them, and also despise the creatures who they see as a threat to humanity for petty reasons. The main difference is that Sylux hates both humans and Bugsters. ** from Kamen Rider Kabuto: Both pose a bigger threat to the heroes beyond annoyance. ** and from Kamen Rider W: Both Shroud and Sylux are faceless individuals who manipulate the heroes and villains behind the scenes to further their goals. The only obvious difference is Shroud is an anti-villain. Sylux's utilization of the Proto Gashats along with the intent to gain the Gashat for himself ultimately makes him similar to Isaka's obsession with Gaia Memories, and attempts to claim the Terror Memory for his own personal gain. ** from Kamen Rider Wizard: Both are psychopaths and they hide it with their sense of self-control. They have an agenda that involves obtaining an ultimate power: the Philosopher's Stone for Gremlin and the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat for Sylux. The way Sylux betrays Masamune to swipe the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat from him before killing him eerily harkens back to how Gremlin murdered before killing his and take the . ** from Kamen Rider Ghost: Both seek to reshape the world in their own image in a more distorted and unfettered method, even justifying their actions as for the sake of their ambition. * Most of his actions in Act V of Ex-Aid Era closely resembles that of Melissa Bergman/MB, both have a condescending view towards humanity, very vicious and sadistic, and they both view Samus as an obstacle to the scope of their plans. * Sylux's role throughout the story as an enemy to both heroes and villains alike makes him similar to . ** Also, he plays a similar role to from , being a villain with irredeemable qualities with a personal agenda who serves as the archenemy to the main hero. ** Sylux also draws similarities to from ; both are the main antagonists of their respective series with no allegiance to any of the main villains. Both are psychopathic characters with their defining traits are their deceptive nature and even betrayed the main villains - Sylux usurps and kills Masamune Dan for the control of the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat; Radiguet murders with the help of the Jetmen and mentally tortures near the end of the series which left him confined in a mental institution. * Though Sylux in the canon Metroid games remains a mystery to everyone, his portrayal in the story is similar to Ridley, Samus's original arch-enemy. Because of his actions in the story and clear lack of empathy, Sylux is arguably the most evil character in the entire Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy. ** To contrast him from Masamune, while Masamune is a control freak and a master manipulator who sees everyone as Genm Corp's products and controls everyone's fates to further his plans; Sylux prefers betraying anyone who he deems have outlived their usefulness, for the purpose of satisfying his pleasure for sheer destruction. ** Additionally, Sylux's sadism is so over-the-top that even Masamune (who himself is a sociopath) nearly expressed his disgust towards his actions especially when the former betrays him in episode 123 to the point any chapter involving Sylux is filled with excessive graphic violence inflicted on his victims. ** Sylux is one of two most evil characters in the whole Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy. He would be succeeded by Kaguya Kozuki. External Links *Sylux at Wikitroid Category:Villains Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Alien Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Last Monster Category:Antivillains Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Complete Monster